Watching The Trailers Alternate Ending
by PhoenixWarriorFox88
Summary: Just a oneshot connected to my story, Big Hero 6 Watching The Trailers. I felt bad for the long wait between chapters, so I wrote this for you guys. It's one of the ways that fic could possibly end, with 85% more Phiro! Read at your own risk, but you have been warned.


**Just a oneshot for an alternate ending to _Big Hero 6 Watching The Trailers_. Not that there's an ending yet, but I wanted to make it up to you for the long wait.**

 **This is dedicated to DragonDreamer1011 and Litwick723, who ship Phiro harder than I do but have no idea I've written this.**

* * *

"So...is that it? Was that really the last video?" Tadashi asked, as the screen went black and another video didn't start loading.

Phoenix grinned at him half-heartedly, "What? I thought you would WANT to get away from the crazy but fantabulous teenager holding you captive."

"When you put it like that-" Wasabi started, but Fred cut him off.

"No way! You're awesome, man, and it's been heaps of fun!" He jumped over the back of his chair as everyone else got up and walked around the group of seats. Phoenix mentally berated herself for not doing the same thing.

Phoenix typed a password into the keypad on the wall next to the door they first came in through, "Heh, thanks."

They stood back as the door slid open, and they walked through the doorway. They re-entered the sort of waiting room with the red carpet and walked towards the one black wall that none of them had noticed last time.

There was a table next to it, and Phoenix gestured to it. "Can you please write your name on your little pouches with the gold sharpie? It's enchanted so it'll write on anything, even fuzzy red sacks."

They all walked over and wrote their names on their miniature sacks, taking it in turns. Once they were done, Phoenix instructed, "Cool, now could you just place them in a neat line on the table? You can't take them back with you yet, but I'll send them to you once the events of the clips have played out."

"Fine, but you'd better make sure I get my trophy back. It's gonna look great on my mantelpiece." GoGo joked, acting serious.

"Only if you and Honey promise to visit so we can have a girl's night! Did I tell you I have a never ending walk-through closet? It has everything from leather jackets to frilly, pink socks." Phoenix answered, actually serious.

Honey squealed, "OMG! Really? No way! I've always wanted to go in one of those! We are _DEFINITELY_ coming back for a girl's night!" She jumped around in excitement.

"Honey's already answered for me, but sure." GoGo smirked at Phoenix, who grinned right back.

The guys were just watching this all in confusion, and Cass was watching in a fond but reminiscent way. Oh, those were the days. Having sleepovers and girl's nights with her friends, not having the responsibility of a café, being a carefree schoolgirl...so many memories.

"So...what happens now?" Hiro asked, coughing awkwardly.

Phoenix rolled her eyes in amusement. "You go back, silly! Geez, and they call _you_ a prodigy."

"Who's ' _they_ '?" Hiro asked, but Phoenix ignored him.

She clicked, and a portal of swirling colours appeared on the black wall. "You guys need to walk through this portal and you'll be right back to where you were before I brought you here. Just so you know, time's still frozen there, so you'll be frozen as well until the last person walks through. You also won't remember any of this happening, so yeah. That should explain why you can't take your gift bags yet."

"Yeah, pretty simple." Bob commented, and he glanced once more around before walking in the portal and disappearing.

Phoenix walked over to Baymax, who was standing near his charging station. "See ya, Baymax."

"Goodbye, Phoenix. Will my files of you and the videos I recorded of these events be deleted?" The nurse asked.

"Don't worry, Baymax, they'll just be locked in your healthcare chip until the events have played out. I'm satisfied with my care." Phoenix deactivated the robot, and picked up his charging station after he stored himself in it. She tossed it through the portal and watched it seemingly evaporate.

Cass walked up next to her, and squeezed her shoulder gently. "You're a good kid." She smiled down at Phoenix, who actually looked really estranged and shocked - not to mention slightly uncomfortable - with these gestures. "You should come by the café some time! Bye!" She walked into the portal before Phoenix could say anything else.

She looked over at Hiro and Tadashi, and smiled, her gaze softening. "You two have a really lovely aunt, you know that?" They smiled back at her and nodded mutely.

Wasabi walked over to the colourful portal next. "I, uh, I guess this is goodbye."

He held out his hand for Phoenix to shake and she took it, smirking. "For now at least." She assured, and with that unspoken promise in the air, he disappeared in the swirling vortex.

"Too bad we have to go so soon." Fred commented, walking up to Phoenix and the portal. "You know, you should come with me and the rest of the gang to my family's private island sometime. We could all frolic." He held out his fist, and Phoenix fist-bumped it. He walked into the portal, waving.

Honey ran over to Phoenix and hugged her tightly, slightly lifting her off the ground. "Aw, I'm gonna miss you! We need to get in touch to organise that girl's night when I get my memories back!"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Honey. I'll message you after everything's all settled down." Phoenix promised, hugging her back.

"Good. Girl's night, yay! Adiós!" She literally jumped into the swirl of colours, and if they were in an anime everyone would have sweatdropped.

GoGo spoke from right behind Phoenix, and she jumped. "You are really good at being sneaky and quiet, you know that?"

"Well, duh!" GoGo snarked.

Phoenix stared at her flatly before saying, "At least I'm taller than people three years younger than me." It was deep-fried and smothered in sarcasm, but everyone could tell she didn't really mean it. Not from her tone or anything, just from her personality.

GoGo and Phoenix had a silent, intense stare off for several moments, before GoGo smirked. She grabbed Phoenix in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "You have potential."

"Potential for what?" Phoenix asked.

"Potential for being an extremely sarcastic, daredevil adrenaline junkie." GoGo answered promptly, pointing at herself. "Like me."

"Yes!" Phoenix punched the air, grinning.

GoGo rolled her eyes, "Don't get too excited. I'm still the number one adrenaline junkie around here." Phoenix pseudo-pouted.

"Later, Phoenix." She walked into the portal, waving one hand a little in a wave.

"See ya, GoGo!" Phoenix called before GoGo was swallowed by the vortex.

Callaghan walked up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder like Cass did. "Thank you; for giving me a chance." His gratitude was genuine, and Phoenix smiled.

"No, thank _you_ for earning one." He let go of her shoulder at her answer and followed the others. Now it was just the two Hamada bros.

Tadashi walked forwards first. "I know that I'm going to die, but I wouldn't have what happened go any other way. Thanks for warning us and giving us a good time, Phoenix. You're a great friend." He smiled at her, and leant down to whisper something into her ear. "I think Hiro is more upset about leaving than anyone." He hugged her briefly, and straightened back up.

Leaving that statement with multiple meanings to linger in the air, Tadashi slowly disappeared in the portal.

Hiro finally stepped up beside her. Neither of them really knew what to say, and just stood there for a few moments. Phoenix rubbed her arm and glanced at Hiro, biting her lip. She steeled herself, and punched his arm lightly. "See ya, nerd." Before he could respond, she grabbed his shirt and quickly kissed his cheek, her cheeks flushing.

Hiro blushed profusely, but again, before he could do anything other than blink in shock, she pushed him into the portal. As he fell through, he held his hand up to his cheek and caught his last glimpse of Phoenix for who-knows-how-long. She was standing there with her left arm limply by her side and her right arm - which was fisted - held closely to her chest.

And then everything was gone.

* * *

 **Well...what'd you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Please tell me! And if you don't like Phiro, then why'd you read this?**

 **So yeah, their kiss was meant to resemble Hiccup and Astrid's first kiss. Did you catch that?**

 **See ya next time, I guess. Ciao!**


End file.
